The present disclosure relates generally to a concurrent code application in a stateful computing environment.
In general, network availability is a major concern and issue in public and private networks. Network availability can be sustained through monitoring and applying network updates (e.g., patches, fixes, and new functions); however, network updates themselves can make network resources unavailable. Generally, an unavailable network resource costs a customer and/or a business time, personnel resources, and money. Further, contemporary implementations of open source networks increase these costs due to network engineers being at the mercy of unclear fixes and distribution patterns when updating open source network resources.